


Perfect

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [30]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Human Humanoids, Tron Fanworks Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu looked at what he created with a smile, and found it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Tron Fanworks Month on Tumblr Week 1 - Angst.

With some modifications after the initial error, the repurposing was a success.

 

Mostly.

 

Clu observed Rinzler – just as deadly as _before_ , with the added bonus of silent obedience – and gestured at his feet with a smile. “Come here.”

 

Rinzler moved to where he gestured immediately.

 

Clu's smile widened, grew sharper. “Kneel.”

 

Rinzler knelt.

 

He put one hand on that empty helmet, already pointed toward the floor, and pushed it the rest of the way down.

 

Perfect.

 

Reluctantly pulling his gaze away from the highly satisfying view at his feet, Clu focused in on the cluster of programs at the far side of the room. Specifically, the program with a blonde braid half derezzed, riddled with stress fractures, and still trying to break free.

 

“Impressive, isn't he?” he drawled just to watch her thrash with frustrated rage.

 

Her reply was more raw noise than language; her audio output must have been damaged.

 

Pity.

 

Almost bored now, he pinged Rinzler. The returning acknowledgment was pared down to the most basic of levels, though he didn't move from where Clu had put him.

 

Obedient.

 

Streamlined.

 

Perfect.

 

“Eliminate her.”

 

He settled into his seat victoriously as Rinzler stood and turned.

 

… It was only on later review that he discovered that this was when the purring started.


End file.
